


Sifting through the Ashes, Trying to Find a New Flame

by sawberry



Series: Friends and Lovers and Fuckers and Everything in Between [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Homophobia, Multi, Polyamory, Slurs, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: The Fake AH Crew has long since been dismantled, having imploded like a star nearly five years ago. All of the members have moved on and started new lives. The past, however, is not easy to lose. An old enemy returns, out for blood and vengeance. It's up to Geoff to reunite everybody and put a stop to all of this. Can he gather everyone and have them all work together, or will they destroy each other before their enemy has the chance?---Tags will be updated as chapters are uploaded to avoid major spoilers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Geoff is sober and no longer uses alcohol. However, I began planning this before he got sober. He will be sober in all chapters after this and it will be a major plot point I assure you but know all of that going into this chapter. This is going to be a very long, very angsty piece so buckle and get ready for the long haul.

Geoff met Jack in a wet alley at three in the morning. She had taken him home and patched him up after saving him from some goons who weren't happy he was trying to swindle them. When he had woken up and she was hovering above him, the light from above his bed creating a halo around her fiery locks, he'd asked her in a whisper if she was an angel. Geoff knew the sun wasn't audible, but if it was, it would sound just like the laugh she'd responded with. 

 

He had introduced himself and she had said that she knew. His name was strewn all across the heist plans he'd left out on the kitchen counter. He felt his heart sink. She was an undercover cop, a mercenary, a member of a rival crew that wanted him dead. When she turned to told him his gas station heist would probably end up being a two-person job, all while giving him a cutting grin, he knew he was a goner.

 

They became a terrible twosome. They did basic robberies to get by, getting high on the adrenaline of running out of a gas station with loads of cash in burlap sacks. When they finally, inevitably, fell into bed together, Jack had been nervous. It was that night Geoff found out why Jack wore loose pants, why she didn't keep her medicine in the cabinet with his. He had soothed her with kisses and whispered promises that she was beautiful. 

 

The next day he brought home a big glass jar, with the word's "For Jack" scrawled across in thick, black sharpie. He had dropped a crumpled twenty in it and promised her he'd help her get the body she was supposed to have. She'd cried and laughed and kissed him and Geoff had never been happier.

 

Geoff and Jack met Gavin after he had tried to pickpocket Geoff in a bar. He had spoken to Geoff for hours, flirting and teasing and easily hooking Geoff on his every word. When the kid left, leaving Geoff with a phone number on a napkin and a wink,  Geoff had felt around in his pocket and realized his wallet was missing. Lifting his hand, he realized he was also missing his watch.

 

He was furious, he stormed out into the street and saw the little shit walking away. He stalked towards the kid, ready to grab him by the collar of his shirt and rough him up, but was shocked when Gavin turned around and held his wallet between two fingers.

 

Before Geoff could open his mouth to tell Gavin off, the Brit began spinning this tale about how he had taken his wallet to get his attention and how he was in the market for a job. He knew they needed someone who was a people person, Geoff was too brash and Jack wasn't taken seriously due to her gender.

 

Geoff couldn't argue with the kids logic. He had lead Gavin back to his car and driven him to their apartment. Jack was immediately on guard, questioning Gavin about everything. He had said other than being a people person he was a hacker as well, able to get into the LSPD database in under ten minutes. 

 

When he proved that, stunning both of them into a brief silence, Jack had asked him if he could prove his "people skills". His mouth turned up into an evil grin before telling them he was able to convince Geoff he had actually stolen his wallet because he wanted a job. Jack's jaw dropped and Gavin laughed. Geoff felt a pull in his gut and told Gavin the job was his and they went about planning their next big scheme.

 

They both fell in love with Gavin fast and hard. When he dropped the cocky facade and showed them the goofy kid underneath they both knew they wanted him. Gavin wanted them too, they'd catch his longing looks when they would retire to the bedroom together. 

 

It took three months and a heist where everything had gone to shit for everything to come to a head. Geoff had been patching Gavin up, apologizing as much as he could.  _ He shouldn't have let him Gavin handle the guys alone, he should've planned better, if Gavin wanted to leave he wouldn't blame him. _ Gavin cut off his apologies with a kiss, telling him there's no other place he'd rather be. They kissed again and again until a cough broke them apart. Jack was leaning against the door, an unreadable expression on her face. Gavin had gotten up with a thousand apologies, ready to leave before Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. After that two became three.

 

Gavin met Michael through several people while they were looking for a demolition man for their next heist. Geoff and Jack met him shortly after, Gavin introducing him with a grand flourish of his hands and Michael looking at all of them with a scowl. Gavin had latched onto him, pestering him with questions and overall acting like an overeager puppy. Geoff and Jack were less clingy, enjoying the boy's company and work but wary of his attitude.

 

Despite Michael's claims that Gavin was annoying and a nuisance, he kept coming back when they asked. Always being drawn to Gavin regardless. He eventually meshed his way into their small crew. Helping them move into a penthouse after they'd finally made enough money to move higher up the food chain.

 

Gavin was the first to propose they invite him to join their relationship. Geoff and Jack were wary to let him in so quickly. Geoff was convinced on a warm Sunday afternoon after Michael had come in with his face bashed to hell and back. Jack had immediately begun doting on him, dragging him into the bathroom to clean and patch him up. When she had asked him what happened he had said something about being mugged. Geoff knew he was lying. 

 

It wasn't until after, when Geoff pulled him aside and demanded a  _ real _ answer, that he told the truth. He had been leaving a race when someone had asked if he had joined up with Ramsey. He had said yes and when he asked why the other person wanted to know, they said they wanted to know if Ramsey really had "some tranny" helping him run his crew. Geoff didn't need any further explanation. If he wasn't sold then, he was after Michael grabbed his arm and asked him to not tell Jack because "if she knew it was happening after her surgery, she'd be crushed."

 

Jack fell not too long after, having walked in on Michael drunk and crying on the floor. Having seen her he immediately cleaned himself up, apologizing for making a mess. She shushed him and asked what was wrong, sliding down to sit down next to him. He had refused to tell her, mumbling and blushing from more than alcohol. It was only after she had promised three times that she wouldn't be mad and got him a glass of water that he finally spilled everything. 

 

He had been pining over Gavin for forever and he had thought getting to know her and Geoff would stop it. Instead, he had fallen for them all and it was selfish for him to ask to be in their relationship and get the job and he was a horrible person.

 

She placed a finger to his lips, promising him once again that she wasn't mad. That they could discuss it in the morning, or at that point later in the morning, because cold kitchen floors weren't good for important conversation. They did end up discussing it over pancakes the next morning, all sheepishly admitting their feelings and hiding blushes behind cups of orange juice. After that, three became four.

 

Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin all met Jeremy after he had broken into the penthouse. He had been caught by Geoff who, impressed by the kid's ability to break into their twelfth story penthouse, offered him a job on sight.

 

There was barely a period where he wasn't in their relationship. Gavin and Michael adored his recklessness and ridiculous stunts and pranks. Jack and Geoff loved how he would always offer a hand if he saw anybody needing help and how he was always happy to please. 

 

It all came to a head one day in the stifling summer heat of the garage. Jeremy had been working on one of Geoff's cars all day. Both Michael and Gavin had walked in on him pulling off his shirt and using it to sop up the coating of sweat and grease he'd acquired. 

 

They had all been talking about the right moment to discuss asking Jeremy to join but at that point, all rational thought was lost. They had left before Jeremy could see them, texting Geoff and Jack to ask if they could "pretty please" do something with the other man. They both consented, so long as Jeremy was ok with it and they brought him up for dinner so they could all discuss. Given permission, they both strolled into the garage and pounced on the Boston man. It only took a few sly words and showing him the text where Geoff and Jack had given them the OK. 

 

That night at dinner, after a lengthy conversation, four became five.

 

Jeremy met Ryan at an underground fight, introducing him to the others as "the answer to our prayers" the same night. He talked to Ryan, figuring out his skills as a mercenary and learning that he wanted to settle down and join a crew.

 

It took them three months and a heist to realize that Ryan was  _ the fucking Vagabond _ . He had replied to the angry "Why didn't you tell us!?" with a simple "You never asked" before throwing the mask back on and mowing down the police officers blocking their exit.

 

If you asked Ryan to kill a man, he could do so with ease. He'd make it look like an art form, grace in all of his movements and plans. If you asked Ryan to flirt with someone, he would be completely lost. It took them eight months to realize he was trying to flirt with them. 

 

He murdered people who he knew were talking ill about the crew, bring them their heads like a cat with a dead snake. He would give them random compliments before falling into an awkward silence and walking off.

 

Jack and Jeremy thought it was endearing, the rest thought it was weird. Regardless they put the poor boy out of his misery and asked him to join them. Five became six and everything fell into place so perfectly.

 

They were the Fake AH Crew. They had Los Santos under their thumb. They were modern day Robin Hoods and Houdinis, doing impossible feats and heists to fuck over those who were trying to fuck over the rest of the world. They would kill for each other, and did so with joy. It seemed like they were invincible. But all good things must come to end, and their good thing met a firey, messy end.

 

Ryan left first. There was no note, no message, nothing. They had all woken up in their giant bed, sweaty and tangled from the night before, and noticed his absence. They couldn't find him anywhere in the penthouse. He wouldn't answer his phone. A look through their dressers and closet showed all his clothes were missing as well. It was like he had disappeared.

 

They gave up looking for him after six months. They had exhausted every person they could and scraped every corner of the city. Ryan clearly didn't want them to find him, clearly didn't want them. After that, things started going downhill and never seemed to stop.

 

Michael started going to an auto shop downtown frequently. Leaving earlier and earlier and coming back later and later. He eventually stopped kissing them goodbye when he left or telling them when he was coming back.

 

They don't know why they were surprised when they woke up to a note on the door and all his clothes gone. He wrote about how he met a girl, she had offered him a job and he had fallen in love. He had said he was sorry but he knew things would never be the same. Gavin held the note in shakey hands before placing it on the counter and walking to the guest room. Nobody followed him.

 

After Michael left, Gavin threw himself into work. Taking up jobs as a freelance hacker since all Geoff seemed to do was drink and stare into space. He got a job with a woman who went by Dollface. He told Jack everything, asking her to come help him on the job but she'd refused. She knew Geoff would get back on his feet, he  _ had _ to get back on his feet.

 

Gavin started coming home later after that. Some nights he didn't come home at all, not coming back to the penthouse for a few days. Times like that became more and more frequent. Neither Jack nor Jeremy knew what to do to stop him, they had told him they loved him but nothing seemed to work. He told them he loved them before he left one night. He kissed them all deeply, even giving Geoff a kiss, before heading off with a backpack that seemed far too full. It took two weeks of him being gone before they realized he wasn't coming back.

 

Jeremy left a few weeks after Geoff started bringing other people home. He'd go to a bar and come back reeking of booze and with an attractive person on his arm. He'd hole up in the guest room while Jack and Jeremy would stay in the master bedroom, trying to pretend that they couldn't hear the moans coming from down the hall.

 

Jeremy was Jack's last hope. Everything came crashing around her when she woke up to rustling in the living room and saw Jeremy wrestling with an old duffle bag. She met his eyes and Jack saw everything she needed to see in them. He had asked her to come with him. That they could salvage what was left, they could still make it work. Jack gave him a humorless laugh and zipped up his bag for him.

 

"You can't fix something if you're missing the pieces."

 

Jeremy never came back.

 

It took convincing for Jack to leave. Trevor and Matt had come to the penthouse, looking for any sign of Jeremy and to pick a fight with Geoff only to see Jack crying on the sofa. As soon as she had realized she was being watched she quickly dried her eyes and stood up, apologizing and asking the boys if they needed anything. 

 

They both forgot their mission to beat Geoff and instead moved to comfort her, trying to get her to tell them what was wrong. After some gentle prying and two strong arms around her shoulders, she gave up and confided in them. 

 

She told them how she'd come home to find another woman in their kitchen, she'd told the woman she was Geoff's girlfriend and it was best that she left. When she went to go confront Geoff he didn't recognize her, calling her another woman's name and drunkenly asking if she wanted to go for round two before passing out. When he'd awoken, somewhat sober, he'd promptly left the penthouse without so much as a goodbye wave. She'd been sitting there since.

 

The boys shared a glance before sighing. They leaned in and Trevor told her about their plan. They were going to take as much of Geoff's expensive shit as they could carry and ditch the crew, buy a little bar downtown and turn it into a speakeasy-themed bar. Matt made sure to excitedly add that it would actually be a real speakeasy, except instead of liquor they'd be running drugs and modified weapons out of it.

 

When she asked why they were telling her this, they told her they wanted her to come with. They had the money and the will but she could be the brains, helping them set everything up. They promised to take care of her and appreciate her like the others never did. They pressed fervent kissed to her knuckles and cheeks, whispering to her about all the things they could do and be together. 

 

She stood up and moved to grab a suitcase from the hall closet, leaving only one in the dark room. She told them where the safe was and the code, asking them to give her some privacy while she packed. She went through the last few drawers that held clothes, grabbing all the things that were hers and carefully avoiding everything that wasn't. 

 

It seemed far too easy to pack everything and move to the hallway. She saw Matt and Trevor leaving the office with a couple bags full of cash. Geoff wouldn't miss it, he had enough saved in his bank account. Matt and Trevor gave her two, nearly manic, grins that she couldn't but respond to with a small smile. This would be for the best. They moved towards the front door just as Geoff walked in.

 

There was a young, muscley man on his arm. With his dark and barrel chest, he looked like a young Jeremy Dooley. Geoff had looked at all of them and sighed, patting the not Jeremy on the butt and telling him to wait in the room. Jack told Trevor and Matt to go on without her, both them promising to wait in the car for her.

 

Geoff had just stared at her for a moment before saying anything. Jack didn't have any words to break the silence. Eventually, Geoff asked if this was really it, she was really leaving. Jack told him the truth. She was done and had been for awhile, he didn't love her anymore and the Fake AH Crew was dead. He was silent again, looking at her thoughtfully. He let out a long breath before placing a hand on her shoulder and walking past her to the living room.

 

Jack let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, letting to transform into a sob. She moved into the hallway and shut the door to the apartment before she fell apart. She knew it was all for the best, she knew there was nothing left in that place for her, but  _ goddamnit _ why did it have to be this difficult. 

 

She stood and gathered herself, fixing herself in the reflection of the elevator door before pushing the down button. She was stronger than this, she was stronger than those bigots who told her she would amount to nothing, and she sure as hell was stronger than Geoffrey  _ fucking _ Ramsey. Entering the elevator meant the official end of the Fake AH Crew.

 

There was a chime and the chrome doors opened. Jack took a deep breath, grabbed her suitcase, and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have passed since the dismantling of the Fake AH Crew. Since then some things have changed for Geoff. But, when he least expects it, an old face and a new enemy turns up. What can he do to ensure the safety of himself and his ex-lovers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So trigger warning for close to the end, the f-slur is used once. I'm going to start putting warnings up here for things that could be triggering for various users so if you come across anything that you aren't 100% with, feel free to shoot me a message I can properly tag the chapter and any that follow. This will also be the case for other fics that will have similar/dark themes. Currently, it will be basic things like slurs, self-harm, blood, etc. but once again if you have anything specific feel free to message me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah

Geoff rolled over and cracked open an eyelid, groaning openly when he caught sight of the alarm clock. No person should be allowed to wake up before eleven on a Saturday, it was sacrilegious. He turned to his back and looked up at the stark white ceiling. The penthouse was quiet, the only sound being the dull white noise of the city outside his window.

 

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his neck and cracking his back before getting up and moving to the kitchen. He threw open the door to the fridge and scanned its contents thoughtfully. God, he needed to go shopping. He grabbed the milk and moved to the cabinet, snatching the box of cereal without even looking. Fixing a bowl of cereal was all muscle memory, he easily poured the milk while grabbing a notepad from the counter.

 

He crunched on the cereal while scrawling out a grocery list. This, of course, led to writing out an errand list and a to-do list. When his breakfast was done, Geoff had made himself a full itinerary for the day. He quickly washed the bowl and went to get dressed. He grabbed a clean shirt and jeans, slipping into them before moving to his closet. 

 

He smiled at the sight of his various suit jackets, those would be for later in the week. He had a meeting with a small time arms mechanic that could lead to him getting some new,  _ awesome _ weapons to try out. He avoided the few articles of clothing shrouded in shadow in the back of the closet, familiar yet not his own. He grabbed a jacket and some shoes, shutting the closet door before he could dwell on the old clothes. 

 

Once dressed he grabbed his car keys and took the elevator down the garage. From there it was a simple drive to the east side for the farmer's market. It was easy to slip into the crowd, become a Los Santos citizen, not a kingpin or a criminal. Like anytime he went out he'd see things that forced his brain to relive warm memories. Orange hair would remind him of dancing in the kitchen at two in the morning, brown leather would remind him of a shotgun laugh in the back of a stolen car going one hundred miles an hour. But like every time, he'd shake his head and go about his business.

 

It wasn't that he had forgotten them. His alcohol deprived hallucinations while he tried to sober up refused to let him forget. But he knew he'd lost them. He had tried to find them when he finally got sober, keeping a lookout for a small man decked out in purple and orange or paying close attention when people talked about hackers in the hopes he'd hear something about gold sunglasses.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the girl at the honey stand handing him his bag, he apologized for his lack of attention. She just waved him off and gave him a wink. He blushed at the affection and quickly scurried away. Once done at the market he got back in the car and prepared to drive around town for various errands. Pick up the dry cleaning, make some deposits into his bank accounts, maybe grab some lunch while he was out if the time presented itself. The list was long but he put the key in the ignition and set to it.

 

It was late by the time he got back to the penthouse, crumbling slightly under the weight of his many bags while he unlocked the door. Once in he dropped the bags anywhere he could, kicking off his shoes and taking them back to his room along with his dry cleaning. He returned to the kitchen and began putting up all the various things he'd bought, restocking the fridge, placing the new video game he'd bought with his others, assigning his new books and knitting supplies spots on the appropriate shelves. He enjoyed the order and tranquility.

 

He was in the middle of an internal debate over chai versus oolong tea when there was a knock at the door. He set down both tea bags down and moved to the door, turning off the fire under the squealing tea kettle as he went. A glance through the peephole showed a young girl in a mail carrier's uniform.

 

"Package for Geoffrey Ramsey?" She called, standing on tiptoes to try and look through the peephole. Geoff opened the door slowly.

 

"I wasn't expecting a package?" He questioned, looking at the small box in the girl's hand.

 

"Maybe it's a surprise?" She guessed, tilting the box and looking at it questioningly, "You got a birthday or something coming up?"

 

"Nah," He says, taking her clipboard and signing for the package, "Besides, got nobody who'd care if I did."

 

That stops all conversation, she hands him the package with a sad sort of smile that makes Geoff regret saying anything. He slips back into the apartment and shut the door, holding the package on his hip to double lock it again.

 

The box isn't ticking and doesn't smell of any poison or other nefarious things Geoff should immediately be concerned with. He places it on the counter with all the other mail he has to go through and resumes fixing himself a cup of tea, deciding on the chai so he could try out the cinnamon honey he'd gotten at the farmer's market.

 

He blew into the mug to try and cool the scalding liquid inside. He flipped through the various envelopes. Bill, bill, a postcard from Burnie in Cuba. His attention is finally driven to the package. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and slices open the tape. Inside is a DVD with the words "play me" scrawled across it. Anxiety fills his gut as he takes the disc to the living room and put it in the player.

 

He clicks play and his screen is immediately filled. There's a man sitting at a table, the camera must be directly in front of him. He seems familiar but Geoff can't tell why. He smiles, something evil in it, before speaking.

 

"Now, if my memories of you are correct, you probably don't recognize me," He says it like he was an old friend to Geoff, someone he should know immediately.

 

"It's fine if you don't, I wouldn't expect you to. You probably don't want to remember the 'bigoted little shit trying to fuck with the big dogs'."

 

He puts air quotes around the phrase and some bells start going off in Geoff's head. Memories of someone calling Jack and Gavin slurs, of someone stealing Ryan's medicine. Anger begins to replace his previous anxiety.

 

"Now maybe your remembering. Eric Bennett is the name your, more than likely, alcohol raddled brain is trying to recall. Though you may know me better now as Emerald Ash."

 

The anxiety was back now, combined with fear and even more anger. Emerald Ash was a mercenary known for taking the most powerful members of various crews and turning them against their crewmates, persuading them to join his crew of asshat bigots working to get rid of all the crews and people he deemed "inferior". Geoff had been working to take him down for months but it looked like he was too late.

 

"You probably remember me now. The kid you threw out on the street because he didn't support your little special snowflake faggot factory. Well, he's a not a kid anymore. He's got power and he's coming for you and everyone in your little fuck fest too."

 

Suddenly there are images popping up around Eric. Pictures of his ex-lovers,  _ recent _ pictures of his ex-lovers. They've changed a bit but Geoff can tell it's them. He growls and resists the urge to throw something at the screen.

 

"That doesn't have to happen though, Geoffrey. Power recognizes power. You've got almost all of this city under your thumb in some sort of form or fashion, the best and latest weaponry, several very full bank accounts. I'm having a large party in three weeks. Black tie, fancy hor devours, whole nine yards. Bring me three million in cash, the names of all you arms dealers and dirty cops, and a promise that you'll leave this city and I leave your little harem alone. Don't and well, you know what happens then."

 

Geoff is shaking at this point. This little punk, this absolute human garbage fire. He slams a hand down onto the coffee table in front of him.

 

"The choice is your's Ramsey. I look forward to seeing you at the party. Or in a body bag, whichever you choose."

 

With that, the video clicks out. Geoff stares at the black TV screen, trying to process everything. There's no way he's giving this fucker anything. But he also knows the power that Emerald's, Eric's, crew holds. They could easily make good on their threat to kill him and kill the others. Even if he does give the kid the goods and gets out of town, Eric will still probably go after the others.

 

Geoff had been trying for months to get rid of Eric and his roaches. He didn't have the manpower. Eric was right that he had connections, but none that could help with this. For this, he needed a crew. He thought back to the clothes hanging in the dark part of his closet. His eyes drifted to the postcard from Burnie. He knew what he had to do, he picked up the phone.

 

"You better be dying," was the answer he got when he finally reached Burnie.

 

"Not yet, but the possibility is there," Geoff replied. He launched into an abridged version of what had happened and his plan.

 

"I don't think it's gonna work. I doubt any of them will wanna talk with you."

 

"I know," Geoff sighs, putting his head in his hands, "But it's the only chance that I've got."

 

"Alright," Burnie sighed, "Here's what I've got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what is Geoff about to get up to? We'll have to stay tuned to find out! Next up we're going back to the TGFAHCSW to see what Michael and Jeremy get up to (I'm a slut for rare pairs, sue me).
> 
> Remember to like, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some digging, Geoff is able to find a link to Michael and Gavin. Now it's just matter of meeting them...and their scary, beautiful new girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't really think I was going to write a story that involves polyamory and NOT do any mavinseg, did you? That shit is my cocaine.
> 
> Anyway, we've got the first of four confrontations. Is it gonna be spicy, sweet, both? Let's find out!
> 
> -Sarah

Mogar, Golden Boy, Rosey, and Dollface. Those were the names Burnie had given him. Apparently, a few months after the crew was officially disbanded, Gavin and Michael had met back up and formed some quasi-crew with two other women. 

 

It had taken a little underground digging and visits to some particularly seedy bars, but he eventually got a business card. He stared at the plain black scrawl on the thick cardstock. Ten digits with small pictures of a bear, sunglasses, a rose, and a pair of lips below them. He picked up the phone only to put it back down again. He let out a small frustrated yell as he began to pace the kitchen.

 

What does he even say? What if he tells them it's really him and they refuse to see him? What if he lies and then they find out it's him and are pissed that he lied? What if they don't even want to help? 

 

That was ridiculous, of course they'd want to help. They had to help. He picked up the phone and dialed the number before he could chicken out. He didn't know whether to be relieved or weirded out when an automated voice answered rather than an actual human.

 

"Thank you for calling the foursome," The voice said, "Please listen carefully to the following options to ensure you are connected to the correct line."

 

There was a pause and Geoff was more confused than ever. He did as the machine asked though and listened intently to his options. 

 

"To purchase an exploding bear, press one. For the golden computer, press two. For a deadly bouquet of roses, press three. For a fun time doll, press four. If you don't know what you need or think you'd like everything, press five."

 

Well, five seemed to be his best option. He didn't know who  _ exactly _ he needed but he knew he needed all the help he could get. He put the phone on speaker and pressed five.

 

"There's currently nobody available to answer your call," The voice continued after a moment, "Please state your case quickly after the tone and if we deem it interesting enough, we'll get back to you."

 

"This is...my name is...I need...," Geoff took a deep breath and steeled himself, "Gavin, Michael, it's Geoff. Before you hang up, please just listen. You remember that punk from awhile back, Eric Bennett? He's back and is apparently going under the name Emerald Ash. He's got plans to take over the city and came to me looking for some supplies. He told me to give him what he wants and ditch the city or he'll kill me and everyone who was in the Fakes. I want to take him down but I can't do it alone. Please, I need your help."

 

He ended the call and sighed. Now it was just a waiting came he supposed. He should come up with a backup plan in case they said no. He needed a backup plan in case any, or worse  _ all _ , of them said no. He needed to work on getting in contact with everyone else. But the emotional rollercoaster that had been possibly getting in contact with Michael and Gavin had drained him.

 

He needed tea, he decided. A hot mug of tea and too much greasy Chinese food. If a problem couldn't be solved by greasy food and tea, then it wasn't a problem worth having. Getting the food was a phone call away and from there it was just half an hour until he was sat on the couch chowing down. The combination of Chinese food, tea, and bad late night talk shows was better than any sleeping pill he could ever take.

 

He woke up to two loud knocks on the door. It took him a minute to gather himself, he'd fallen asleep on the couch with what appeared to be an eggroll on his chest. The morning was already off to a fantastic start. There wasn't anymore knocking but Geoff was still wary from his last visit so he grabbed the gun taped under the coffee table. Through the peephole, he couldn't see anyone, and a quick scan of the hall showed no sign of anyone waiting for a sneak attack. He opened the door but nothing happened. He turned around to enter his apartment again before a note caught his eye. An indescribable feeling hit his heart when he saw the familiar scrawl.

 

_ In here dipshit _ in Michael's handwriting on a sticky note on the mail slot next to his door. He opened the slot and saw a small card similar to the one he'd gotten that had their phone number. On it, there was an address, a time, and a brief message.

 

_ 8891 Maplewood Drive 8:30pm _

_ Come tonight, come alone, and come sober _

 

That last line stung a little bit, he wasn't gonna lie. But, it was valid. Eight thirty, that gave him twelve and a half hours to figure out what he was going to say. How bad could he screw this up?

 

***

 

Good lord, he was going to screw this up so bad. He'd gotten there five minutes early, that meant five minutes of overthinking what he was going to say and what could happen. That is, if this was actually happening. The address had been to an open plot of land in the middle of nowhere. What if this was all just some ruse and nothing was actually going to happen? 

 

Exactly when the clock on his dash clicked over to eight thirty a simple silver car pulled up and four bodies got out. In his headlights, he could make them all out clearly. He didn't recognize two of them, one being a plump redhead with blonde tips and the other being a slender woman with what appeared to be rose gold hair. The other two he could pick out in the most crowded room. They'd changed slightly, Michael appeared to have gotten a little buffer and Gavin seemed to have acquired several more piercings. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an hour before the redhead broke the silence.

 

"While this awkward staring contest is just what every girl dreams of doing on a Tuesday night," She clapped her hands and looked to Geoff, "You, supposedly, have a proposal for us?"

 

"Less a proposal and more begging for some help."

 

"Lucky for you Rosey and I enjoy a boy who can beg," The rose gold one chimed. If the redhead was Rosey then she must be Dollface. God he really hoped they did all the talking.

 

"There's this man, Eric Bennett. Huge piece of shit, just absolute scum of the Earth. Our crew hired him for a brief stint and he didn't approve of the 'lifestyle' we had," He heard Gavin let out a huff of a laugh at his air quotes and he couldn't help but smile slightly, "We fired him and not too kindly either. Since then he's been going from crew to crew and recruiting people who have the same ideas as him into his gang. Now he wants to take over the city and wants me to give him the supplies to do it. He's holding the lives of everyone who used to be a main Fake over my head, including these two. 

 

"I'm not gonna give him the supplies he needs. At that point, he'll be too powerful and his gang will be able to take over all of Los Santos. I want to fight him and take him out, for good. But, since the dismantling of the Fakes, I don't have the connections I used to -"

 

"So you're trying to get the Fakes back together?" Gavin asked, stepping forward towards Geoff, "The whole crew?"

 

"If I can, yeah. Everyone I can," Geoff looks him in the eyes and tries not to break a little, "I can give you anything you all want. Money, arms, ins with some of the crews in the city-"

 

"How about a reason to trust you?" Michael piped up, Geoff turned to look at him. Where Gavin had hope in his eyes, Michael had anger and distrust. 

 

"Michael," Gavin scolds, turning to him.

 

"Don't  ‘ _ Michael _ ’ me," He spins to look at Gavin, "After all the shit that happened you're just gonna fucking forgive him and let everyone back in?"

 

"He needs our help Michael, the city needs our help!" Gavin said, moving towards him now, "Put him out of the equation, say Eric gets to take over. What happens to us? What happens to every homeless shelter and gay bar and every other safe place in the city?"

 

"So we fight them on our own!" Michael counters, "We don't have to do this with him or any of them!"

 

"There's four of us Michael!" Gavin points to the two women who seem to have been just watching from afar, "What happened to the man who got in a brawl at the race track because someone insulted Jack? Or the man who burned down a Cafe because we told you the shop manager kicked Ryan and I out because we kissed in line?"

 

Michael went silent and looked down at the ground. Rosey seemed to step forward then, moving slowly to put a hand on Michael's arm.

 

"You've always fought for the little guy, no matter the circumstances," She spoke gently but not patronizingly, "This time doesn't have to be different. Besides, we'll be there with you."

 

"I don't know about that," Gavin started but Dollface stopped him.

 

"You really think you're going on some life-threatening mission with a bunch of your exes to kick some bigot's ass and we're  _ not  _ tagging along?" 

 

"It's gonna be dangerous," Geoff chimed in, "And we've still gotta locate everyone and convince them to join the cause before we can even begin planning. He's having a party in three weeks, that's when I'm supposed to give him the money and when I want to attack."

 

"We've worked under worse," Dollface shrugs. Geoff doesn't know whether he likes these girls or is just scared of them, maybe it's both.

 

"So are you guys in?" Geoff questioned, looking at all of them. Everyone nodded except Michael. When Gavin elbowed him he looked Geoff in the eye and walked forward until they were about a foot apart.

 

"You never gave me what I asked for."

 

"I've been fully sober for four years. I spent some time looking for you when I was finally fully sober but realized quickly that you all probably didn't want to be found. This isn't me trying to make an apology because I don't deserve forgiveness and this isn't me trying to get you all back because clearly, you've got a good thing going here," He pointed to the two women smiling in the back, "This is me trying to do what we used to do for the city. Keep it out from under the thumbs of a bunch of assholes who want to run it into the ground. And to do that, I really need some help."

 

There was a long pause. In the time Geoff looked past Michael and made eye contact with Gavin, the younger man shot him a small smile. Michael moved a hand to his pocket which brought Geoff's attention back though. He handed a small burner phone over to Geoff.

 

"That's Lindsay," He pointed to Rosey before pointing to Dollface, "and that's Meg. As you can probably tell we're all dating and I don't want it awkward."

 

"I'll do my best."

 

"Then who do we need to find next?"

 

"I've got word that Jeremy is doing some stuff in the racing and wrestling circuits. Still going by Rimmy Tim but he's moving around so frequently that I can't pin him down."

 

"We'll get Gavin on it and message you when we get something," Michael pointed to the phone and started to move back towards the other four. Geoff opened his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

"Michael, Gavin," He called.

 

"Yeah?" Gavin asked turning around with Michael.

 

"It's good to see you two again," He paused for a second, "You all look good."

 

"You too Geoff," Gavin replied easily before moving back towards their car. Michael seemed to think before answering.

 

"Same to you Geoff, I'm proud of you."

 

They pulled off in their car and Geoff sat back down in his, heaving a sigh of relief. He came for two and got four. Maybe he could actually do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mistake Michael's kindness for forgiveness, we've got a long and angsty path to go down. Not just with him either, everybody is getting torn down so sit tight.
> 
> Next time we meet it'll be in Los Santos where we're gonna be getting kinky with Jeremwood in TGFAHCSW for AidenFlame so prepare for that!
> 
> -Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Jeremy proves to be easy, but of course nothing in Geoff's life can go exactly according to plan now can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually surprisingly easy to write? I don't know man, I just really like Jeremy and am so glad I'm finally gonna be able to explore his character dynamic. And of course we get a bit of look into how Gavin's changed but I wouldn't wanna spoil anything!
> 
> So sit back and enjoy!

It doesn't take nearly as long as Geoff thought it would to find Jeremy. It's only two days after his meeting with the others that he gets a text on the burner phone.

 

_ Jeremy's got a wrestling match tonight. Midnight at the old Glue Factory in the sticks. _

 

The clock on his microwave read two fifteen in the afternoon, factoring in the almost hour it would take to get to the factory, he had roughly nine hours to formulate some sort of plan. 

 

Was every meeting with his past crewmates going to be this anxiety-inducing? 

 

Probably.

 

He texted back on the burner phone, unsure of  _ who _ exactly he was texting, that he'd have a plan by then and for everyone to meet at the factory. After getting an affirmation he grabbed a mug to start making some coffee and set to work.

 

By eight o'clock, he had come the conclusion that trying to calculate an approach was pointless. He was going to have to do to Jeremy the same thing he did to Michael and Gavin, just be direct and hope for the best. He'd tell him everything he could about Emerald Ash and Eric Bennett and hope he'd agree to help. The only plan he really needed was for if Jeremy refused but he refused to let that line of thinking continue. Positivity was key here.

 

He now had roughly three hours to overthink everything and figure out what the fuck he was supposed to wear to an underground wrestling match that was also a mission to get back his ex-boyfriend. Maybe a nap was in order.

 

***

 

After a nap that took a bit too long, a frantic search for clothing that didn't look expensive or make him look like a kingpin, and an hour-long drive being shaved down to forty-five minutes with some minor speeding, he arrived at the factory. Almost immediately after getting out of his car, Michael's chrome Adder pulled up next to him. Geoff watched as their little quartet piled out, he noted their different outfits with mild amusement. While Lindsay and Michael both looked like they were going to a wrestling match, clad in old jeans and hoodies, Meg and Gavin were dressed more extravagantly, Meg in a skater skirt and heeled boots and Gavin in a black dress shirt and expensive looking jeans.

 

"They not know where exactly y'all were going or what?" He asked, pointing to the fancier two of their party.

 

"They're just like that," Michael waved a hand towards them.

 

"I tried to tell them they were gonna stick out but they refused to listen," Lindsay chimed in, throwing an arm around Meg's waist.

 

Geoff gave a chuckle before leading them all into the factory. The atmosphere inside was a drastic change from the makeshift parking lot, the air was stifling and there was the constant roar of hundreds of voices speaking various languages. They were all able to find a spot far enough from the ring to avoid being noticed, facing the rear of the large metal cage in the middle of the crowd. As soon as his watch ticked over to midnight a small woman with bright green hair entered the ring.

 

"Alrighty fuckers, listen up!" She shouted, "Get your bets ready, our first fight starts in five!"

 

She leaned over the ring to converse with someone as the roar of the crowd increased two-fold. People frantically shoving money in eager clerks faces while others clambered to the seats. Geoff tried to see if he could spot Jeremy in the crowd or near the rings, he could see the others doing the same in his peripherals. Too soon though, the young woman was back in the ring with two men climbing in on the opposite corners.

 

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and everyone in between," She announced with a flourish, throwing a hand up to the crowd, "Are you ready to rumble?"

 

The crowd erupted into cheers, causing the ground to shake with the sheer volume of it. Geoff now understood why they had to have these things in the sticks, he'd forgotten how rowdy these people got.

 

"The lovely lady to my right is none other than the succubus herself, Brooklyn Hellfire!" A young woman in a tight leather catsuit flipped into the ring and worked the crowd, eagerly waving and blowing kisses, "And this vixen to my left, that's right folks it's the serpent with a winning streak, Freak Viper!" While the other woman's whole body was covered, Freak Viper was the opposite, wearing some sort of a snakeskin bikini.

 

Geoff clapped politely as the two women shook hands and the fight commenced. He knew seeing Jeremy before he got in the ring was unlikely but he couldn't stop himself from constantly checking the surrounding area for a glimpse. Freak Viper had won the fight easily, securing her win by flipping Brooklyn over her shoulder and out of the ring. Next up was some man named Bob the Builder, clad in a pair of short jean cutoffs and a construction hat, and some random man in a purple leotard who went by Alex something or other.

 

Their fight ended with Bob being crushingly defeated by Alex doing some sort of elaborate maneuver that Geoff had a hard time believing wasn't choreographed between the two. Geoff's focus was abruptly taken from the ring as Michael knocked his shoe against Geoff's twice and coughed. It was an old signal they had used in the crew, it was meant for when someone realized they were being watched and needed the others to know. 

_ Where? _ Geoff signed with the hand in his lap. He glanced down as Michael pointed to his left and right. Sure enough, a quick glance to either side showed two men in clean suits who weren't there before. It seemed like the others had picked up on it, all of them looking at each other and engaging in some sort of weird polyamorous telepathy. 

 

_ A-S-H? _ Michael asked, moving his hand closer to Geoff's and signing slowly. Emerald Ash members all wore some form of emerald jewelry that was easily visible, facial piercings or rings or something, what glances he could get didn't show anything. He shook his head minutely and saw Michael give the others reassuring glances. They all turned their attention back to the ring at the mention of a familiar name.

 

"And now, the undefeated terror from Boston," The green-haired woman gestured to the left of the ring, "Rimmy Tim!"

 

Geoff didn't pick up the name of Jeremy's opponent. Any noise was drowned out by the blood rushing to his ears at the sight of him. He had bulked up, a lot. He looked good, even in his gaudy purple and orange spandex monstrosity. Watching him fight was an experience in and of itself.

 

He'd clearly upped his game since leaving the crew, evolving past his Boston street fighting roots and now a full-fledged brawler. He dodged punches easily, bobbing and bouncing around the ring like he was spring loaded. He landed a solid punch on his opponent who went down  _ hard _ . A majority of the crowd cheered, apparently "Rimmy Tim" was a fan favorite. The cheers quickly turned to jeers as his opponent staggered back up, swaying back and forth slightly. Geoff thought for sure Jeremy was just going to land another punch on him and knock him out, then the asshole reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

 

He could feel Michael tense next to him, he assumed the others were probably in a similar state. Despite the scorn from the crowd, the fight persisted. While playing dirty wasn't encouraged, it wasn't necessarily forbidden either. The asshole lunged at Jeremy with the knife, he was sloppy from the punch though and was easily dodged. They kept like that for a few tense minutes, an awful game of cat and mouse that had Geoff and the others gasping every time a lunge came a bit close. Jeremy was finally able to subdue him though.

 

On one lunge, after Jeremy had been able to distinguish his pattern, he tripped the other man. As he fell, he was to grab his wrist and secure the knife, tucking it into some hidden pocket in his suit. After hiding the weapon, Jeremy grabbed the man and hefted him up, one hand under his armpit and the other high on his thigh. He held the squirming man above his head with a yell, causing the crowd to respond similarly. Satisfied with the response, he spun around and tossed the man head first into a pole at the corner of the ring. Even over the roar of the crowd, the crunch and Gavin's gag that followed were audible.

 

Jeremy worked the crowd a bit before exiting the ring, the announcer replacing him to tell everyone they had half an hour to get out. Geoff stood up and the others followed suit. He glanced at the mob of people near the ring, trying to find Jeremy or at least where he went. He was stopped by a deep voice to his left.

 

"Geoff Ramsey," It was one of the suited men from before, his doppelganger flanking him a foot or two behind, "We need you and your compatriots to come with us."

 

"Like fuck, we will," Michael yelled, body coiled and ready for a fight. Lindsay and Meg seemed ready as well, the latter's hand moving to her upper thigh where Geoff was sure she was hiding some sort of weapon. Gavin seemed to be sizing the man up and looking for possible exits, body trying to figure out if fight or flight was in order.

 

"We're under strict orders from Mr. Dooley to bring you to him," the man responded, tone unwavering, "By force if necessary."

 

Michael moved forward to make a move but Geoff stopped him with a firm hand on his chest, "Lead the way then."

 

Once the two men's backs were turned and they were all moving, Gavin came up to angrily whisper at Geoff, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

 

"We don't," Geoff conceded, "But this place is a maze currently full of too many people to try and find Jeremy by ourselves. This is the only thing close to a connection we've got."

 

They were quiet the rest of the walk, Geoff leading them while the suits walked them up several flights of stairs and down a hallway of what must have been offices while the factory was still functioning. The first suit gave two sharp raps at the last door in the hallway.

 

"Mr. Dooley," He called, "We have them, sir."

 

"Let them in and go home," Jeremy called through the door, "I can handle it from here."

 

The door was opened and they all silently filed in. The room did seem to be an old office, apparently revamped to be some sort of green room for wrestlers. There was an old-school punching bag hanging in the corner and a desk littered with red bull cans and whiskey bottles, at the center of it all was Jeremy Dooley. He'd shaved his head at some point, not too recently if the stubble dotting his scalp was to be taken into account. Geoff was also right in that he'd gotten buffer, his arms and chest bulging out of the t-shirt so much that Geoff caught himself staring. Thankfully, Jeremy didn't, too busy taking in the two women he hadn't seen before.

 

"So were you expecting us then?" Gavin asks, trying to break the tension.

 

"No," Jeremy said, turning to him, "Since I joined I told the guys who guard the door to tell me if any Fakes come in so I don't have to see them. When they told me three of you were here though, I figured something was wrong."

 

"That's an understatement," Geoff sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Alright," Jeremy sat back in his chair and gestured to the seat in front of him, "Geoff stays and talks to me, the rest of you wait in the hall."

 

"Now wait a damn minute," Michael started, he began moving towards the desk but was stopped by two female hands on his arm. It seemed again that their polyamorous telepathy was at work because Meg and Lindsay simply gave him a look and Michael backed off, grumbling as they led him into the hallway. Gavin followed shortly after, closing the door behind them and carefully avoiding eye contact.

 

"So clearly this is important considering Michael is talking to you," Jeremy started, steepling his arms in front of him, "What's going on?"

 

"You remember that one little prick lackey we had a while back, Eric Bennett?" he waited for Jeremy to nod before continuing, "Well it turns out he's apparently the leader of Emerald Ash."

 

"That shitty little skinhead gang?"

 

"Yep, only it's not so little now. And to make matters worse, they're coming after the Fakes. Eric contacted me personally and said unless I give him three million in cash, the names of all my arms dealers and inside men, and get the fuck out of dodge, he's gonna kill every one of the Fakes and take the city by force."

 

"But you know if you give him the money and info he'll take over the city anyway," Jeremy finished, eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to piece together what Geoff was getting at.

 

"Exactly, so my plan is to take him and the rest of Emerald Ash out. Permanently and entirely. But to do that, I need some manpower. I figured what better people to get to help with the job than the ones he wants dead anyway."

 

"So you're getting the crew back together?"

 

"Trying to anyway, yeah. So far I've got Gavin and Michael and their new girlfriends," He nearly stumbled over that last word, the idea still so foreign and somewhat heart-wrenching to him. It seemed to affect Jeremy the same way, shock painting his face briefly before disappearing.

 

"I'm in," Jeremy said, he pushed forward before Geoff could fully celebrate though, "But only to make sure I don't end up six feet under and to make those assholes are off the streets. I'm setting that straight right now."

 

"Of course. My plan isn't to remake the crew, I figure that'd be a pipe dream anyway. Just to regroup and get this asshole out of Los Santos' hair for good."

 

"Then sign me up," Jeremy stood from the desk, Geoff stood up and they both moved towards the door.

 

"Fantastic," Geoff said. Though he was upset that Jeremy wasn't looking to reconcile, he couldn't blame him. He was just glad he'd agreed, "I was going to bring the others back to the penthouse to try and figure out a plan to find the rest of the crew if you want to come?"

 

"Sure, might as well dive in now."

 

They walked out to into the hallway and Geoff nodded in response to all the inquisitive looks he got. Geoff led them all outside, explaining on the way that he wanted to regroup there to discuss how to find their last two members. While his and Michael's drive were uneventful, Jeremy's proved to be.

 

"Pretty sure I was being followed," Jeremy said as soon as he entered the penthouse, reaching into the jacket to pull out a gun.

 

"What do you mean 'pretty sure'?" Meg questioned, mirroring his action and pulling the knife Geoff had suspected she'd been hiding from her thigh holster. Geoff went into action as well, opening the door to a false cabinet and grabbing the gun he kept hidden there.

 

"Had a guy on a motorcycle following me for most of the way here, didn't see him in the factory parking lot. He followed me to Los Santos proper but stopped when I was about five miles out from here."

 

"What all do we have as far as weapons go?" Gavin questioned, looking to Geoff.

 

"I've got a handgun and a shotgun in the bedroom," Geoff nodded down the hall, "that plus mine and Jeremy's guns and Meg's knife has one person short."

 

"How dare you assume I'm not ready for a fight," Lindsay chastised, pulling out a pair of knuckles from her hoodie pocket. Geoff watched as she squeezed them and they crackled with electricity. 

 

"Alright then let's go into lockdown for now and-" Geoff was cut off by a knock at the door. Everyone froze, all waiting to see if it would happen again. There was a brief pause before another knock came, this time followed by a familiar voice.

 

"I know you're in there," It said calmly, "I just want to talk."

 

Surprisingly it was Gavin who walked towards the door, the others either recovering from the panic or questioning if they believed their ears. Gavin glanced through the door's peephole. He opened the door without a word and everyone in the room only had a second to take in Ryan's form before Gavin was throwing a punch that sent the man reeling into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how some time apart and two badass girlfriends can change a guy huh? Well, that and some years of pent-up rage and resentment but we're gonna delve into that in some later chapters! Again, no spoilers ; )!
> 
> Next time we see each other though we'll back in the 80s watching Ryan and the Lads have some ~Big Fun~ in If Nobody Loves Me Now so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sad but next time we meet we'll be back to TGFAHCSW so get hype for the last raywood to grace this page. It's gonna be kinky and involve lacey panties to be ready my dudes!
> 
> Like always remember to like and comment if you enjoy! They always make my day and make me get off my ass and update more frequently!
> 
> -Sarah


End file.
